The invention relates to a holding device according to a mobile digital multimedia terminal, such as a pocket PC, smartphone, or the like for fastening the terminal to an essentially commercial headgear.
Generic or similar holding devices are known from DE 20 2009 009 326 U1, DE 20 2010 009 960 U1, DE 20 2013 000 740 U1, and EP 2 103 863 B1. The invention is based on the objective to further develop the holding devices of prior art with regards to a simple and low-cost embodiment, ability for secure fixation at the headgear, and with regards to increased flexibility of use.